


The more you lose

by story_strudel



Series: Someone close to them is dead (random fandoms I like) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU maybe?, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Haggar is interesting and we should talk about her more, I know lotor does, TW nongraphic disembowelment mention, but i already wrote this so, but still, does she remember?, does she???, it's really obvious who dies, like I know she's the worst, maybe they addressed it in canon and i missed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_strudel/pseuds/story_strudel
Summary: The Universe is vast. The endless realities vaster still. The more you conquer, the more there is to take. And at some point the taking becomes a burden. At some point, the more you take, the more you lose, and there's never enough time.





	The more you lose

"Prince Lotor is dead."

 

Few can meet Haggar's gaze. Normally, this general is one of them. But not today.

 

"I see. You may go."

 

He does. Probably finds it strange she doesn't ask whether it was the rebels or the empire that killed him. Haggar finds it strange, herself.

 

Prince Lotor is dead.

 

Emperor Zarkon's son is dead.

 

_Zarkon's son_

 

She turns back to the window. Gazes at the stars. At the emptiness between them. At her own face, ghostly in the glass.

 

She is Altean. Was Altean. A part of her knows this is true. Logically. How else could she have such an affinity for quintessence? But when she tries to remember. 

 

Ten thousand years is a long time to be alive.

 

But not long enough. The Universe is vast. The endless realities vaster still. The more you conquer, the more there is to take. And at some point the taking becomes a burden. At some point, the more you take, the more you lose, and there's never enough time.

 

_Zarkon's son_

 

She tries to remember how she got here. She knows the story. Logically. Voltron. Quintessence. Daibazaal destroyed. She knows all that. But there are still parts missing. She wonders if she might find the answer in the princess. If she strapped her down, opened her up and examined everything inside, would there be something there? What about the other Altean? The male. Or perhaps the Champion? The Black Paladin. The Black Paladin with his tall frame. His broad back. His sturdy jaw. His gaze harsh, but soft, too. Sometimes clumsy.

 

The more you take, the more you lose.

 

Memory bleeds.

 

Time bleeds. 

 

But what else can she do? If she can't remember, she can't go back.

 

She frowns. Her reflection frowns, too. It's time she returned to her laboratory. Her temple. Time she got to work.

 

And after that, she will go to Emperor Zarkon's throne room, and she will pay her respects. A formality, to be sure. Prince Lotor was an upstart. A precocious, mutinous boy. A betrayer.

 

Not even pure Galra.

 

But he was Zarkon's son.

 

She turns from the window and leaves her empty chamber. Walks down the hallway to where the other druids wait. This part of the ship is silent. Silent save for her soft footfalls. Her robes rustling. The door to the druids' temple opens. Bathes her in violet light. Fills her lungs with pure quintessence. There's no time to wonder, she decides. No time to remember. She may not be Galra. She may no longer be Altean, either. It doesn't matter what Haggar is or was. She has monsters to create. Worlds to conquer.

 

One of the druids whispers from across the shadows.

 

"Have you heard? Emperor Zarkon's son is dead."

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. It's my first story in a long time, and I feel a bit rusty, but hey. I had fun. Comments and conversation are welcome ~*~*~*


End file.
